This invention relates generally to collars of the type engagable so as to be worn and, more particularly, to decorative collar apparatus and a method of altering the appearance of a collar.
People who own pets, such as cats and dogs, normally fasten a collar around the neck of the pet that support, for instance, identification tags, license tags and vaccination tags. Collars of the foregoing type are normally constructed of nylon or leather and may be found in a variety of colors and dimensions. Prior art collars typically comprise structure based primarily on function rather than ornamentation. Because a need exists among pet owners to allow the alteration of the appearance of their pet collars should the need or desire arise, the need for certain new and useful structural innovations to pet collars is apparent.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide new and improved collar apparatus and methods of allowing pet owners to alter the physical appearance of their pet collars should the need or desire arise.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved collar apparatus that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved collar apparatus that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved collar apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved collar apparatus that allows a user to alter the physical appearance of a collar.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others are realized in new and improved collar apparatus and a new and improved method of altering the appearance of a collar. In a particular embodiment, collar apparatus of the present invention may generally comprise an elongate band engagable so as to be worn and having an appearance, and decorative apparatus engagable with the elongate band for altering the appearance of the elongate band. In a specific embodiment, the decorative apparatus may comprise a cover engagable with the elongate band in a wrapped condition. The cover may include an engagement element and an engagable complemental engagement element for securing the cover with the elongate band in the wrapped condition. In other embodiments, the decorative apparatus comprises one of a decorative elongate member and one or more of a plurality of decorative ornaments.
In general, collar apparatus of the present invention further includes engagement apparatus carried by one of the elongate band and the decorative apparatus, and engagable complemental engagement apparatus carried by the other one of the elongate band and the decorative apparatus. The one of the engagement apparatus and the complemental engagement apparatus carried by the elongate band may extend along one of substantially the entire length of the elongate band if desired, and substantially the entire length of the elongate band and at spaced intervals along a predetermined length of the elongate band.